whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Glynnis
Lady Glynnis is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Eiluned in Hawaii in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview For most of her life, Lady Glynnis has worked to advance the cause of the Unseelie. In San Francisco, she became a hidden pillar of the true Shadow Court, not the one everyone saw, but the underground Shadow Court that actually worked toward a revolution in fae society. She arranged for weapons deals that armed the Unseelie with Cold Iron and guns. She rallied many to her cause and ignited the spark that would escalate into a raging fire of unrest, all from behind the scenes. Glynnis prefers to work that way. She does not like the role of leader, yet she is the driving force behind all of her undertakings. From the timeless realm is which he had been imprisoned, Yrtalien contacted Glynnis in her dreams. He spoke to her of revolution and a new world order; all the ideals she embraced. In the end, he convinced her to help him escape. Now, Glynnis sits at Yrtalien's feet, playing her harp and acting the role of loyal servant in the hope that eventually Yrtalien will recognize her part in the successful achievement of his plans. She puts up with his demanding moods, believing in the long run that his goals and hers are the same. Appearance Among mortals, Glynnis' beauty shines nearly as brightly as Yrtalien's; however, she takes great pains to play it down. She must not attract more attention to herself or from Yrtalien. His pride and vanity would not allow it. Although he enjoys surrounding himself with things of beauty, he must always be the center of attention. So Glynnis pulls her long black hair into a braid at the back of her neck and wears little ornamentation. Even her clothing she keeps simple and unremarkable. The loyal servant, for now, she averts her large, violet eyes from onlookers admiring her graceful features, turning her face instead toward the Foresworn Prince, Yrtalien. For the same reasons, Glynnis avoids showing her fae mien. She can do little to disguise her ephemeral beauty. Under Glamour, he black hair and eyes sparkle like the night sky. Her sidhe features become even more graceful. She wraps herself in flowing gowns and shawls of shimmering silk in dusky hues of violet and peach. Around her neck, she wears a thick choker of sun gold with large amethysts set in teardrops to dangle against her throat. She has a ring and an armband to match. Personality Glynnis knows what she wants and she thinks she knows how to get it, as long as Yrtalien does not get out of control, that is. She puts up with him, pulling his flank out of the fire when he fails to be as diplomatic as he should. She also plays him and Devlin off each other to draw his attention away from herself. Her goals match his and, for now, that keeps her loyal. She can easily befriend anyone she thinks will be useful to her cause, then turn around and stab them in the back when they have served her purpose. References * Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD)